The Real World Detroit
by Lexbabe
Summary: This is a spoof off of the mtv show, the real world. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Tim, Haley, Brooke and peyton have never met before and are all moving into a house together. Friendships will bind, enemies will form, and people will fight. Romance will also b
1. Interviews

Chapter 1:Interviews 

Lucas' tape: Hi. My name is Lucas Scott, I'm 22 and I am from Tree Hill, North Carolina. I grew up in a really small town and in tree hill everyone knew everyone else and you could never keep anything private. I played basketball and got a scholarship, full ride actually, to North Carolina State University. I am a pretty boring person, I think. I read a lot, listen to music, and play basketball. When I'm not at NCSU I like to work at my moms café in tree hill or my uncles car repair shop. I never met my dad, he wasn't interested in getting to know his son, and so my uncle is like my dad. I am usually a very quiet person but if somebody gets on my bad side, then they better watch out. I trust people until they do something to lose that trust. I have had a few girlfriends over the years but nobody really long lasting. I am currently single and ready to meet some new people.

Brooke's tape: Hey, I'm Brooke Davis. I am 20 and I grew up in a small town in south Carolina. I was the typical cheerleader high school girl. I had fun, partied, and did everything a teenager should do. My parents were rich so I got everything that I wanted. I was the rich, spoiled, ignored by my parents teenaged girl then something happened. We lost the money and had to move to California where my dad found a new job that was just as amazing as the last one. I attended UCLA and am now taking a break for Detroit. Can't wait to meet all of my roommates. I hope we have some really hot guys.

Tim's tape: What up, balla? Hah, I'm Tim Smith the hottest guy you will ever lay your eyes on. That's right ladies. I should be a male model or something but I settled for football quarterback. I am a ladies man and have always been one. Never went to college and am now 24. I saw that they were looking for people for real world and I immediately knew it was for me. I grew up in Tennessee and lived the ultimate teenager life. I was a jock. I played football, soccer, and basketball. Went to parties. Basically had the time of my life. My birth mother died giving birth and my father remarried when I was 8 to a woman a lot younger than him. I don't have a girlfriend right now. I just want to play the field and see where I land. See you in Detroit ladies.

Peyton's tape: Hey. I'm Peyton Sawyer. I'm 21. I live in New York City and love it. I am a girl for big cities. I have just always lived here and wouldn't want it any other way. I draw in my spare time and have a job at a newspaper as a journalist. I started applying at art magazines for spots so that I can get money for my drawing. I also love music. Rocks my thing. I have a boyfriend named Cameron. He is a big city atourney and our relationship is great. I am just hoping that this time away will be ok for the relationship and not ruin it. Well I think that's it.

Jake's tape: Hi there, I'm Jake Jagelski. 21 years old. I go to community college part time here in Arizona. I also have a job. I don't have much money and I have a 5 year old daughter. Her name is Jenny and she is basically my whole world. I would never have signed up for this thing but my parents agreed to watch jenny if I was picked. I don't know what I'm going to do without her for 3 months. Jenny's mom split when she was a few months old and showed up once since then and asked for custody. We went into this huge court case and I won full custody of little jenny. I don't really date anymore because I don't really have the time and I also don't want to confuse jenny. Not that I'm opposed to dating, it just doesn't seem fair to her. Well, see you in Detroit.

Haley's tape: Haley James here. I'm not really sure how I got roped into doing this but here I am. My best friend, Angela, she decided that I don't have enough fun anymore and that I needed to get out and party, meet hot guys. Which isn't really me. I mean, I grew up in a suburb of Cleveland, Ohio and people there always go out and party but I never did. I was the little high school girl who was the tutor or the smart one. I already lived enough and surprised everyone and partied it up. I went on a tour with the wreckers during what should have been my junior year of high school. How many people can say that they went on a tour and sang? Not many. Now at the age of 20, I got accepted to Yale and am putting it off a semester for the real world. Well, here's some of my background. Normal family, 2 parents divorced a litter of kids. Not a litter but I am the youngest of 7. I put off Yale for this, hope it's worth it.

Nathan's tape: I'm Nathan Scott. I'm 21 finally and having fun. I grew up in southern California with my parents. I'm an only child, which explains why I usually get what I want. I'm a jock. In high school I played most sports you could think of but now I just limit it to basketball. I play basketball all the time and now that I am at UCLA, I am on the team there. I currently have a girlfriend but before I go I am going to take a break with her because I don't want to cheat on her. In high school I used to be this bad guy who would do anything he wanted to do and not care about the repercussions of his actions. Now I want to be a better person. Once I realized the kind of person my father was, I decided that it was time to change because I was not going to be the next Dan Scott. I will not cheat on Brittany. See ya in Detroit.

I started this one a while ago and just decided to post it here. I hope that you all like it. I will post another chapter along with the first one so that you get the main idea.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions 

Haley's mind: Oh god. How did I agree to do this? I am such an idiot. This plane is going to crash and I'm going to die and the last words ever spoken to me before my death will be "You're a witch" by that little kid who seems convinced that I know the ancient art of Wicca. To sound like a valley girl, whatever. I need something to take my mind off this flight.

Lucas' mind: I can't wait to land. I just want to get to Detroit, meet my roommates, and go to my house. I wanna call mom and Keith and tell them about everyone that I will be living with. I wonder if there will be any girls. Well, of coarse there will be girls but will they be my type. I sure hope so.

Brooke's mind: I love planes. Yes, free pretzels, not that I can't afford pretzels. Ohh look at that hottie in the seat over there. This is going to be the best 3 months of my life.

The planes landed and people were starting to be directed to different locations to meet their roommates. Haley got off her plane, feeling entirely happy that she lived through the experience, and walked down and got her luggage where she found a man with a card that read _Miss Haley James _on it. She walked over to the man and told him that she was Haley James and they were on their way. They got outside and she was escorted to a limo. The driver put her luggage in the trunk and once he got back in he told her that they had to get another one of her roommates. They pulled to a stop after driving for at least 10 minutes and the driver told her to go up the hill and her roommate would meet her at the top.

Haley got out of the car and started climbing the hill and wondered how she was going to get along with all of her roommates until she came face to face with…

"Are you my roommate?" Brooke asked a cute blonde boy that was in the airport looking rather lost

"Yeah. I'm Lucas." Lucas held out his hand but Brooke disregarded that and hugged him.

"It's really nice to meet you. You seem nice. Ready to go?" Brooke asked

"Don't we have to wait for another person?" Lucas asked

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot."

"I guess so. So where are you from?" but the question went unanswered

"The Tim is in the house and ready to party" Tim said as he approached his roommates

"Are _you _our roommate?" Brooke was praying to god he wasn't

"Sure am. And you are hot."

"Lets just go get our luggage and go to the house." Brooke said linking arms with lucas but leaving Tim in the cold

Haley got out of the car and started climbing the hill wondering how she was going to get along with all of her roommates until she came face to face with a very attractive looking boy, well maybe man.

"Hi. I'm Haley." Haley said, happy that she had agreed to this. He was very good looking and she silently thanked Angela

"Nathan. It's nice to meet you Haley." Nathan said as he tried to sneak a look at Haley and check her out without looking obvious. This was the kind of girl that Nathan liked.

Haley helped Nathan carry his luggage down to the limo. Once they were sitting down inside the limo they continued getting to know each other.

"Where are you from?" Nathan asked wanting to get to know this girl more and more

"I grew up in a suburb of Cleveland, Ohio. How about you?"

"Southern California. Have you ever been to California?"

"Oh yeah. I've been to almost every state or driven through it atleast."

"Take a lot of road trips?"

"No. I went on tour with the wreckers."

"Groupie?" Nathan joked

"Haha, no I was one of the opening acts. I sang."

"Wow. That's amazing. Maybe you can sing for me sometime."

"Maybe. Do you have any brothers or sisters?

"Nope. Only child. How 'bout you, only child?"

"Not at all. I have 6 siblings. Four brothers and two sisters to be exact."

"Wow."

Peyton's mind: wow, what have I gotten myself into? Wandering around an airport in a strange city is not my idea of fun. I can't believe I was stupid enough to do this and—

"Hi. I was wondering if you were my roommate." A not bad looking boy asked

"Yeah. I am. I'm Peyton."

"I'm Jake. It's really great to meet you. You have no idea how nervous I am. I would shake you hand but my palms are sweaty. I probably shouldn't have told you that. I have this nervous rambling and I tend to talk to fill nervous silence until someone shuts me up and—

"Why don't we go to baggage claim and get our bags and go find our house. Don't worry Jake. I'm nervous too."

All of the roommates ventured off to get to the house while getting to know each other. These were the people that they had to live with for 3 months and they needed to get to know each other.

Here's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you did and i should continue to post here. The couples aren't all that you think.

-Lexy


	3. More Introductions

_**Chapter 3:More introductions**_

The limo stopped signaling that Nathan and Haley had reached their destination. They gathered their luggage and walked up the ramp towards the house.

"Ladies first." Nathan said, letting Haley open the door and enter the house first

"You sure are a gentleman Nathan Scott" Haley replied to his kind gesture

Haley opened the door and her face lit up when she entered and saw the house. There were blue counters, clear seats, and everything you could ever want. There was a workout room equipped with everything that you would need to stay in shape, an area that had a gorgeous pool and a hot tub large enough to hold all of the cast members, a confessional, a computer/phone area, and a kitchen. Then, they went upstairs and were faced with three gorgeous rooms. The first room was obviously the girl's room. The bedding on the three beds in the room (which was a lot larger than the other two bedrooms) and all of the beds had beautiful bedding that was pink and striped (http/ww1. guess that room isn't for guys then." Nathan said

"Yeah, your probably right."

The next room had two beds in it. This room seemed to be simpler. The bedding was plain and simple, just blue, a very nice looking pale blue. It was nothing special. The last and final room could have been a guys or a girl's room. There were two beds in it and the bedding was pale blue and striped (http/ww1. The next place that they visited was the communal bathroom, which was like any other bathroom except for the fact that each person had an area for their stuff, towel, and their own sink. There were 3 large showers that would fit more than one person at a time ;) . Nathan and Haley decided that it would be fun to go back downstairs and do a confessional together.

Nathan and Haley confessional:

N: This house is so great. I just can't image living for 3 months in here though. How am I going to live without a TV?

H: So, your one of those people?

N: Are you ready to party Miss James?

H: I don't really party like most people our age. Sorry.

N: Can't you make an exception and just party on the first night here.

H: I dunno

N: C'mon

Their "confessional" or discussion was interrupted when they heard voices yelling.

"Ohh, I think people are here. Finally." Haley said leaping up and running out to greet them while dragging Nathan along

"Hi. I'm Haley." Haley said as she greeted a beautiful blonde girl

"I'm Peyton. Nice to meet you." Peyton said as she hugged the cheery auburn haired girl that she had just been acquainted with.

"This house is great. I can't believe we get to live here." She said once they had all been acquainted with each other

They walked and took a tour of the house. Once they reached the phone area, Jake slipped away and said that he had to make a phone call.

"So, who here is single?" Peyton asked as she, Haley, and Nathan sat in the kitchen waiting for Jake to finish his phone call.

"Single." Said Haley and Nathan in unison and then they looked at each other in interest. Both surprised that the question hadn't come up in the hour or so that they had spent together "How about you?" Haley asked

"Taken." Peyton said as Jake came back out from the phone "How the girlfriend, Jake?"

"I wasn't calling my girlfriend."

"Then who were you ta-"

Just then, the final three roommates walked into the house. The four that were already there walked out of the kitchen to be greeted by 3 more people.

"The Tim is ready to party."

"The what?" Haley asked, she turned to the other two people "Hi, I'm Haley" she said as she shook hands and gave hugs

"Lucas."

"Brooke"

Just then, Peyton finally made her way into the area where all of them were congregated. Lucas was mesmerized by this gorgeous girl who just came walking into his life. He was left speechless. The introductions were finished and they took a third tour of the house. Once they reached the bedrooms they had an "argument" about who should room with whom.

"I wanna room with Brooke." Tim said

"NO" said everyone else

"How about the three girls room together?" Haley suggested

"Sounds good." Brooke said

"Ok." Said Peyton. And with that the three grabbed their luggage and brought it to their room. Next was the decision on the guy's rooms.

"I don't really care." Nathan said

"Me neither." Lucas said

"How about we room together." Lucas suggested to Nathan and he agreed. This left Jake and Tim to room together.

They all went to their respected rooms and started to unpack themselves. Soon the party would begin and everyone would get to know eachother a lot more than anyone could ever thought of. Some of them definitely didn't want certain things to get out. But eventually, they would.


	4. Reveal the unknown

Chapter 4: Reveal the unknown 

"Ladies, can I come in?" Jake asked from outside of the girls' room

"Yeah. What's up?" Haley asked from the bed where the three of them had been talking

"We were wondering if you wanted to go in the hot tub with us."

"Ok." Said Haley and Peyton

"Woohoo, party." Yelled Brooke

"We will get changed and meet you guys there," Haley said as Jake processed what she said and left. The girls all went to grab their bathing suits and when Haley retrieved a one-piece bathing suit Brooke just sighed

"Haley, you are not going to win Nathan over wearing that." Brooke said pointing at the bathing suit that Haley was holding.

"What do you mean? I don't like Nathan." Haley lied

"Please. It's written all over both of your faces. You are so into each other." Brooke said as she walked over to one of her drawers and picked up a bikini that was more of Brooke's style but would definitely look great with Haley's well-toned body. "Besides, you have the body for this suit. You should borrow it." The suit that she was handing Haley was a halter-top that had strawberries all over it with red bottoms that had a strawberry fabric belt on it (http/ Haley, you can wear it if you want. But I am going down to the hot tub now." Brooke said as she left

"I don't know. What do you think, Peyton?" Haley asked

"I think you should wear it. You'd look hot." And with that Peyton left too.

Meanwhile, down by the hot tub and pool 

Peyton arrived and sat down at the side of the hot tub and everyone turned to look at her. She was wearing a halter-top that was paneled for the different colors and the same for the bottoms. (http/ This site caused Lucas to stare at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes and couldn't wait to get to know her more.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked

"Oh, she was still deciding."

"On what."

"Which bathing suit to wear. She just wasn't sure yet." Peyton said as she sat down in the hot tub.

"Well, you know she doesn't have to wear a suit. Au natural is FIIIIINE with me." Tim said

"Tim" everyone yelled and Tim tried to dodge hits from everyone

"Oh god what idiot comment did the Tim make now?" Haley asked as she entered wearing the bathing suit that Brooke had suggested

"Ohh, Haley. I'm glad you went with that one. You look hot." Haley just smiled at Brooke's comment. She thought she did look hot. She had put her hair up in a high ponytail with whisps of hair falling around her face and neck. She had also put a little bit of makeup on. This may have been a lot to do just for a guy, but she kind of got into it and wanted to look the best that she could. She wanted to take his breath away.

But what Haley didn't know was that she was absolutely successful in everything that she had attempted to accomplish. Nathan was staring at her like she was a goddess. He thought that she looked gorgeous.

Haley sat down in the hot tub and everybody else started talking again until Brooke proposed a "game".

"We need to do something. Like a game to get to know each other or something." Some people agreed and Brooke kept thinking of what they could do. "Oh, I've got it. Everybody gets to ask one question and everybody has to answer it."

There were OK's and sounds goods from the group and someone finally spoke up with the first question to go around the room.

"Well this one is nothing special just a basic get to know everyone question. So, state you name, age, career, and one interesting thing about yourself." Haley said, "I guess I will answer it first. I'm Haley James. 20 years old. I want to be an attorney and something interesting is that I went on tour with the wreckers.

"Omg, I went to that concert. You were so awesome." Brooke said, "Well, I'll go, Brooke Davis. Also 20 years old. I don't really have a career. Something interesting is that I like to read. It doesn't sound interesting but it is. I am known to be this big party girl cheerleader and party girls don't read. I mean, my all time favorite book is breakfast at tiffany's. How many ditsy girls have read that?"

The rest of the group went and nobody really had anything interesting except Tim who always had something interesting or idiotic to say. The next question was come up with by none other than Brooke Davis "Ok, so I know that every family has something screwed up about them so please tell us about it. Mine is that my mom is sleeping with the pool boy and my dad is sleeping with the secretary, but neither of them will get a divorce."

"I umm, I have a daughter." Jake said

"What? How?"

"Well, her name is Jenny and she is 5 years old and when she was born her mother split as soon as she could and I have Jenny. I love her more than anything in the world. Speaking of, I have to call her before she goes to bed." Jake said and then stood up and headed for the phone

"My dad has this money bond for someone and I have no idea who it is. My mom says my dad has another son who he doesn't like to talk about but I don't know. I asked him once but he didn't say anything about it. I think it would be kind of cool to have a brother." Nathan said

"My family goes through its share of problems. I just don't like to deal with any of them."

"My dad, he left before I was born. Didn't want anything to do with me so just up and left. My uncle Keith is kinda like my dad but--"

"You have an uncle Keith. So do it. That's weird." Nathan spoke up

Tim came up with the next question which was "What's the craziest place you have ever had sx? Mine is the guys locker room shower."

"The ladies bathroom at a Yankees game." Peyton spoke up and everyone else named their places, some more interesting than others until there was only one person left to go.

"How about you Haley?" everyone asked

"I-I umm, I can't do this." Haley said as she got up and ran out of there leaving


	5. The Terrible memory

Chapter 5:The Terrible Memory

Tim came up with the next question which was "What's the craziest place you have ever had sex? Mine is the guy's locker room shower." 

"The ladies bathroom at a Yankees game." Peyton spoke up and everyone else named their places, some more interesting than others until there was only one person left to go.

"How about you Haley?" everyone asked

"I-I umm, I can't do this." Haley said as she got up and ran out of there leaving her roommates confused.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong." Peyton said

"No. Let me." Nathan said and he left and went upstairs to find Haley. He first checked her room but she wasn't there. Then he checked the other two rooms just in case and she wasn't there. He started to head back downstairs to search for her when he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He went in and found her in one of the showers, her back against the wall and her head in the hands. Nathan got in the shower and sat down next to her.

"Want to tell me what's wrong." Nathan asked, not ordered

"I-I f-feel so st-st-stupid." Haley tried to calm "It's n-nothing." 

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I doubt you really want to hear it. It's a pretty long story."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to hear it. I have time."   
"Ok, well it all started before I left for the tour. I was playing truth or d-dare with a whole b-bunch of people. It was fun until it was my turn. I chose truth and they asked me if I had ever had an orgasm. I said no, not wanting to lie and they figured out that I was a virgin." Nathan noticed how she said was, as in she wasn't a virgin anymore "Well, I had liked this boy named Tommy since forever basically. It was basically an obsession. I honestly thought I loved him. Well, he went after me a few days after we played the game and then at a party he took me up to a room and st-started taking off my clothes. I didn't object because I thought that he liked me. Then we had sex and I didn't st-stop him because again I thought he liked me but then afterwards he got up and left. Then he went back to his friends and I found out that the whole t-t-time they he was j-just trying to sc-sc-score a virgin."

"God, Haley I'm sorry.

Haley was sobbing but wanted to finish "Then, I thought I was pregnant and I told him and he ordered that I get an abortion because he didn't want to be connected to me in any way. Then, I realized it was just a scare but I still can't believe I lost my virginity to a guy like that. I wanted to be in love but no. I haven't had sex since then and.

"Haley, I'm sorry. Those guys were jerks." Nathan held Haley in his arms. Even though they had only known each other for a few hours, it felt like an eternity. Like they were old friends who were just joined again.

"I know. I just feel so stupid that I let it get to me again. That was years ago. Please don't tell everyone else yet."

"I won't. Your secret's safe with me." Nathan said and their foreheads were pressed against each other. Nathan and Haley both realized their proximity and they both started to lean in for a kiss. 

"Hey, you guys have been up here for a while and—Oh, I'm soooo sorry. Didn't realize." Peyton said as she interrupted and almost kiss

"It's fine. Let's go back downstairs."

Once back downstairs everyone looked concerned and asked Haley if she was ok. She said she was and they all started talking about going out.

"Are you up for it?" Tim asked Haley, showing a genuine side to him

"I don't think so. I will just hang around the house but I want all of you to go. Don't stay back because of me."

"Ok. Who is going then?" Tim asked

They all said yes except for Nathan who wanted to stay back with Haley. He cursed Peyton for interrupting when she did. Not many of those kinds of moments come around and him and Haley had just had one that was interrupted.

"I'm gonna stay back."

"No, Nathan. Don't. Go out and have fun."

"We can have fun." Damn, that sounded sexual didn't it

"Are you sure?"

"We can go in the pool and talk and get to know each other better. It will be fun. I want to be here."

It was decided and everyone else went off in their separate ways and got dressed and ready to go out. Eventually they all left and it was just Nathan and Haley in the house alone.


	6. A Night on the Town, for most

**Chapter 6: Night on the town, for most**

the girls were in their bedroom getting ready for the night. Peyton felt bad that she was going and Haley wasn't. She felt like she should be there to comfort her and be a good roommate. Haley, on the other hand, just didn't want to go out and party and was very gracious that Nathan had volunteered to stay back and we with her for the night instead of going out with everyone and getting drunk. Haley was beginning to like everything about Nathan. Everything she learned so far was good and she couldn't wait until she learned more about him.

"Do you think I should wear this red top or the pink one? Which matches better with this skirt?" Brooke asked, as she held up a short, pleated skirt

"Well, I like the halter one." Peyton said

"Yeah, wear that one. What are you wearing Peyton?" Haley asked

"Ohh, I'm wearing this dress." Peyton said as she pulled up a nice black dress that had blue at the bottom

"Wow, that's gorgeous. Where are you going?" Haley wondered

"Uhh, I forget what it's called but it is this really cool club. It has all these different rooms. You know, a rap room, salsa, all different things. Too bad you aren't coming. We will all have to go back together." Brooke explained until she realized what Haley was wearing "Is that what you're wearing?"

"What? I'm not going."

"I know, but your going to be here with Nathan. You cannot wear sweats you need to at least have a cute skirt on."

"What would you have in mind?" hale gave in

Brooke spent the next 10 minutes going through all of Haley's clothing until she found a skirt to her approval. You will wear this skirt with this shirt It's cute and comfortable." Brooke marveled in her ability for picking out the perfect outfit

"Not bad Brooke but they don't really match great. I have never been able to find a top to match the skirt."

"It's close and guys can never tell anyways. Now, I am ready to go. How do I look?" Brooke twirled so that she could get a statement from Haley about her complete outfit. In Haley's opinion, Brooke looked hot. Not that Haley liked Brooke like that just that every guy in the world would admit that she looked hot. Same went with Peyton. The two of them were ready for a night on the town.

Nathan and Lucas' room

"That was a really good thing you did for Haley. Stay back with her."

"Well, she was upset and she shouldn't be alone."

"Do you like her?"

"I'm not sure yet but I think I might. I mean, she is really cool to talk to and I like everything that I know about her so far. I just want to get to know her better. Why, do you like her?"

"No, no but I think she is a cool girl. I could see myself being friends with her. Really good friends, but nothing more than that."

"Another girl?"

"Yeah, there might be."

"Brooke?" 

"Nah, not my type. I am more into Peyton. She is just so……I don't even know how to explain it but I am going to try to get to know her better tonight."

"Yeah, same with me and Haley. Just be careful man, you know she has a boyfriend right?"

The house  
1 hour later

"Haley. Are you hungry?" Nathan yelled up the stairs. Everyone else had left a couple of minutes ago and Haley hadn't been down yet.

"Yeah, let's get pizza. Be down in a minute." Haley yelled back. Haley put some more makeup on and cleaned her face up so that you couldn't tell that she had been crying. She wanted to get to know Nathan. When Peyton had come in she could have sworn that they had both leaned in and he was about to kiss her. She was angry with herself for almost letting that happen because it was still really early and she barely knew Nathan. When she agreed to do the real world she swore to herself that she wouldn't get involved with anyone because then it would look bad and get back to her family. But now, she could really see herself liking him. They had a lot in common and he was really sweet.

Haley walked down the stairs and Nathan's jaw dropped. She knew that he had expected to see her in "comfy" clothes and she silently thanked Brooke for helping her to pick out this outfit.

"Do you like pizza hut or papa johns?"

"Uhh, doesn't matter."

"How about papa johns."

"Sure, what do you like on your pizza."

"I'm not picky." Haley said and Nathan ordered just a plain cheese pizza.

"It should be about an hour. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, I know what we can do. Follow me." Nathan commanded as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to an area of the house. Haley didn't protest and realized how much she liked the feeling of his hand against hers.

"Here we are." Nathan said as he sat down in a very small room of the house

"Where are we?"

"Well, this is supposed to be the guest room and they don't have cameras in here so they won't see us or know what we are talking about." 

Haley was grateful that he had found this area but she was also nervous because she didn't want to know what he was planning for them.

"So I propose a game of truth or dare but before you say anything just hear me out. I want to play so we can get to know each other better and do daring things we wouldn't normally do. It should be fun and nobody will know about them because we are in this room without cameras."

"Ok. Truth or Dare."

"Truth" 

"Wimp. Hah, just kidding. Umm, how long was your longest relationship?"

"That would be 4 years. All of high school. My girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend and I caught them. They had been cheating for almost 6 months until I realized it."

"Oh Nathan, I'm sorry."

"You can call me Nate if you want."

"Ok, I will" Haley smiled

"Truth or dare, Haley?"

"I think I will choose a truth."

"After that wimp comment I was sure that you would choose a dare." Nathan paused to think "Ok, when I almost kissed you in the shower, would you have kissed me back."

"Yes." Haley said quietly looking down at her lap and when she looked up Nathan was moving closer to her and cupping her face in his hands. She knew he was going to kiss her and there was nothing to break it up this time. No roommates, no anything. Haley just waited until she felt his lips push gently against her own.


	7. You have a Boyfriend

**Chapter 7: You have a boyfriend**

Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Tim arrived at the club. They got in quickly because of all the cameras and everything and went straight to the bar in the first room. They got enough shots for each of them and they all downed a shot. Lucas and Jake decided that they didn't want to get drunk too fast so they stuck to beer after the shots. The girls and Tim stuck to hard alcohol and were quickly getting plastered.

45 minutes later

"I wonder how many 'the Tim' has downed" Lucas asked

"What? Why?" Peyton asked. They had separated off into little groups. Peyton clung to Lucas like flies to garbage. Jake and Brooke were also grouped off together, which just left Tim.

Lucas pointed to Tim hitting on a clearly gay guy. They both had a laugh before walking on and leaving Tim with the Latino. They entered a room that was playing rap. Peyton pulled on Lucas, signaling to him that she wanted to be on the dance floor.

"C'mon Lucas"

"I don't dance."

"Everyone dances. Let's go."

"No, I can't dance."

"Yeah, you can. You only live once anyways."

Peyton heard Lucas mumble a "fine" as she dragged him onto the dance floor. The song was a fast rap-like song. Lucas was never much of a dancer and after 2 songs he told himself that he would drag both himself and Peyton off of the dance floor to go somewhere and talk about themselves. Talking was more of Lucas's speed.

The two songs ended and then a much slower one came on and Peyton situated herself close to his body and his hands found their way to her hips. They danced, holding each other, and both pulled their faces back to look at each other. Slowly, they both leaned in.

Back at the house  
_  
__"Ok, when I almost kissed you in the shower, would you have kissed me back." __  
_

"_Yes." Haley said quietly looking down at her lap and when she looked up Nathan was moving closer to her and cupping her face in his hands. She knew he was going to kiss her and there was nothing to break it up this time. No roommates, no anything. Haley just waited until she felt his lips push gently against her own._

She kissed him back with the same force and intensity that he was giving off. Soon, she was lying on the ground with him hovering over her. He leaned down and trailed kissed down her mouth to her jaw line and then finally reached her neck. Haley slowly gave in until a thought popped into her head.

"Nathan, is this just a house hookup?"

"What?" Nathan asked as he broke away and looked into her eyes

"Are you just using me for sex and then you will go elsewhere. I mean, I date guys. I never even hookup with them. I just, I can't do this if--"

"No." Nathan said, placing his hands on both sides of her face "I want this. That is, if you do too. It will be more than a hookup. I want you, anyway that you want it."

Nathan started to rub Haley's cheeks with his thumbs, which made Haley feel somewhat protected. She then closed the small gap between them and kissed him again "Well, I want to be dating."

"Good, so do I." Nathan said as he kissed her again, both of them satisfied with what they had just decided. They ended up kissing for a long time until air became an issue.

"You want to go back in the hot tub?" Haley asked, somewhat seductively 

"Ok. We can go change and I will meet you there." Nathan said as he helped her up and grabbed her hand. They walked hand-in-hand until they reached Haley's room. Haley kissed Nathan and went inside her room and changed all the while thinking about what a great guy she had just met.

At the club

"Did you see him and that guy?" Brooke asked Jake, as they sat at a table away from the music getting to know each other better

Jake laughed "Yeah. I wonder how drunk you have to be to make out with a guy when you're not gay."

"We don't know that." Brooke pointed out to him

"I hope he isn't gay because I have to room with him."

"Homophobic?" 

"I don't think so. I just, I dunno."

"I understand. So, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah. Jenny. She's my life. I love her with all of my heart. I can't believe I agreed to this. I just feel weird being out. I haven't been out of that house for reasons other than work and school for such a long time. It somehow feels wrong."

"Well, I'm glad you are here." Brooke answered sincerely  
Jake smiled "You know, Brooke, your different than I thought you would be. You come off to be this…. party girl."  
"And now you think I am…..?"  
"Still a party girl. But a party girl with a great heart. I'm glad I met you."  
"I'm glad I met you too. I think it's really amazing how committed you are to jenny. How do you do it?"  
"It's easy, really. From the first moment I met her I was completely in love. I can't imagine not seeing her grow up."  
"I bet you're a really great father."

Slowly they both leaned in. Peyton kissed Lucas with everything she had. She let herself forget about her life back home. Her boyfriend, school, parents. Everything didn't matter. Now it was just her and Lucas. Here together at a club kissing. All of the sudden Lucas pulled away.   
"We can't." Lucas said, clearly hurt  
"Why not? Are you not attracted to me?"  
"God, you have a boyfriend. I wouldn't want someone to do this to me. You are a great girl and I really want to. I just can't, I just can't, wont be the kind of guy who would help you cheat on someone. It is a bad thing to do and I won't be part of it." Lucas said as he walked away leaving Peyton on the dance floor alone.

Back at the house

Nathan was sitting beside the hot tub waiting for Haley. He heard footsteps and turned to see her in a different swimsuit than before. It was green and had a few white flowers on it.  
"Wow. You know, you're hot."  
"Ya think." Haley said as she slid her arm up the doorframe, making the most seductive pose that she could muster up while blushing.  
"Yeah." Nathan said as Haley hopped into the hot tub with him "Who knew I would have such a hot girlfriend." Nathan slid his arm around Haley's lower back.  
Haley immediately smiled. He had just called her his girlfriend "Girlfriend, huh?"  
"Yeah. If that's ok with you."  
"Sounds great to me." Haley said and kissed Nathan lightly  
Nathan groaned "Is that all I get? A small peck on the lips?"  
"For now. If you're good, maybe later you will get something more."   
"Ok. Did you borrow another one of Brooke's bathing suits?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"She told us. Now, is that hers?"  
"Actually, it's mine. I do have some more revealing clothing."  
"Well, you look hot." Nathan whispered huskily in her ear causing Haley to get Goosebumps even though she was in a hot tub. She leaned in and kissed his lips yet again.


End file.
